Secrets of Friendship
by Unique Art
Summary: -Seto x Yugi AU- Curiously, he asked, “Well, how was your day?” Eagerness was radiating from his grandson. “Great!” the little boy giggled. “I met a friend.”


**Well, this is rivalshipping for Compy's contest. I hope some one likes it. It's another AU, of course, so things are a little different. It should all be explained at the end, in some shape or form. Actually, I'm rather fond of the ending. It was the whole inspiration for this piece! I'm sorry if you think anyone is OOC, but I think Seto would be a little different if the some of the events in his life didn't take place.**

**Enjoy!**

**  
DISCLAIMER: Look back to one of my other stories. It hasn't changed.**

**---**

"Hey grandpa!" the little boy called as he ran into the front of the shop.

The storeowner stopped what he was cleaning to turn and look at Yugi. "Yes, my boy?"

The seven-year old rocked back and forth on his heels. "I was wonderin' if I could go to the park and play." Before Solomon could answer, he explained, "I know the rules, and I'll be very careful!"

"Okay, then," he chuckled warmly. Yugi jumped up and down. "You know how to behave."

"Yup. Bye Gramps!" He flew out the door without a second glance.

The old man shook his head. "Have fun," he said softly, and continued his work in silence.

---

It was early evening when Yugi came in through the door. Solomon, who was reading a magazine at the time, looked up to see a grinning child. Curiously, he asked, "Well, how was your day?" Eagerness was radiating from his grandson.

"Great!" the little boy giggled. "I met a friend."

This peaked the short man's interest. "Oh?" It was not everyday that this happened. Yugi hardly ever talked to anyone other than his grandpa. He was rather shy, and didn't click with most people his age. "Tell me about him."

"His name's Seto. He was sittin' all by himself on the swing, just staring off someplace. So I went and said hi! He seemed very surprised to see me. I dunno why." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it's my hair. Anyway, he just looked at me. So I said hi again. Then he said, 'What do you want?' He sounded kinda sad 'bout something."

Solomon frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"He wasn't smiling or nothin'. I asked him why he was all by himself, but he didn't answer. Then I asked if he wanted to play a game!" The spiky-haired kid's face lit up. "Seto said, 'Okay.' And we played I Spy, since none of us had anything two people could play. He was really good."

"Excellent, Yugi!" he grinned.

His grandson bit his lip. "Well, maybe I lied. I dunno if we're friends. I asked him, and he said he doesn't have friends." Softly, he added, "But I wanna."

After he went around the counter, he ruffled Yugi's hair. "That's a good boy. Just be nice to him. I'm sure he'll be your friend."

"Thanks, Gramps!" he giggled, and threw his arms around his chest.

Smiling, he said, "Anytime, Yugi."

---

It was a slow day at the shop, and Yugi had gone off to the park again today. Solomon was sorting the new shipment of trading cards that came in. Nothing seemed to be going on at all.

The short man glanced at the clock, and noted that it was already 5:45. "Yugi left hours ago…" he said to himself, brow creasing in worry. "Where is he?"

With another glance at the door, as if the seven-year-old would suddenly appear, he kept on sorting.

---

It was another hour before Yugi had bounced through the door. "I'm back!"

"Oh, my boy, you're late," the storeowner said scornfully, though relief was evident in his voice. "What took you so long?"

The violet-eyed boy frowned slightly. "Sorry, Gramps. I was with Seto. We played lots of games together!" His face was shining with happiness he hadn't had in quite a while. That startled Solomon a little.

"That's all right. No harm done." After a second, he asked, "What's his family like?"

"Well," Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, "he didn't say. He doesn't wanna talk 'bout it. But he thinks its cool we live in a game shop!" The little boy was grinning again. "He likes games just like I do. He says he dreams of being the best ever. He's real determined."

It was nice to see his grandson so excited. "Why don't you invite your little friend over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"He's still not my 'friend'," he sighed. "He still says he doesn't want no friends. I think he'd come, though."

"Will he be there tomorrow?" Solomon asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged. "He says he's there everyday, so I guess so."

"All righty, then." The storeowner was very pleased to see how joyful his grandson was. Whoever this Seto boy was, he was already welcomed in the man's eyes. But when he arrived the next day, well, let's just say he was a little surprised by what he saw.

---

Seto's sharp gaze was extremely unnerving, even for a ten-year-old. Solomon noticed that instantly.

"Hello there!" he greeted as soon as Yugi half-dragged the taller boy into the shop. All he got was the strange stare that seemed to dare him to speak again. The man could sense very deep emotions coming from the boy, ones that most children never know of. Hate, determination, passion…but also a lot of sadness. The grandpa had no idea what to think.

"Seto, this is my Gramps!" Yugi giggled, as if he didn't notice his "friend" studying the old man.

The brunette waited a moment before responding. "Charmed, I'm sure." Even his voice seemed older than his age.

"What's for supper, Gramps?" the violet-eyed boy asked brightly, oblivious to the awkward air.

"Eh, ham sandwiches and macaroni and cheese," he turned to the guest, "if that's okay with you." The way the boy looked at him sent chills up his spine. _What a strange kid…_

Smirking slightly, as if he could hear the man's thoughts, he answered, "That's fine."

"Why don't you two go play while I make it?" Solomon asked, and headed for the kitchen. As he walked away, he could hear Yugi's laughter and Seto's bossy voice echoing throughout the small store.

---

The spiky-haired man couldn't help but watch the two kids while they were eating dinner. They were just so…opposite in almost every aspect, with their height, hair, and eye color difference. The whole time Yugi was chatting away while Seto listened quietly and picked at his food. The only thing they had in common was games, the man guessed.

"We should play Duel Monsters next, don't ya think?"

"Sure."

Once his grandson had to take a break from his talking to eat, Solomon asked, "So, what are your parents like, Seto? Any siblings?"

The boy froze instantly. After a moment, he lifted his head to glare at the old man. The shivers returned. "I don't like to talk about them, got it?" A few tense seconds passed. As if snapping out of a trance, the blue-eyes preteen looked down. "But I have a brother named Mokuba," he mumbled almost too quietly to hear.

And that was the end of that.

---

Dinner ended and the two boys played various games, both losing and winning some. Solomon was content just watching them play, realizing that they were extremely gifted children. Before he realized it, 10:30 came and went. Seto was the only one that noticed the time.

He looked up from the chess game victoriously. "I should be getting back." The brunette stood up. "Thank you for the meal and games."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" the man asked politely.

Seto shook his head. "I'll be fine." As he headed for the door, Yugi jumped up.

"Bye bye, Seto!" he said, and bounced towards him. Before the older teen could react, he threw his arms around his waist in a hug. Seto stiffened and looked down at the grinning little boy with a startled expression. "See ya tomorrow!"

Awkwardly, he patted his back with one hand. "Uh, sure. Bye."

Solomon couldn't help but laugh at the sight. _Boy, I wish I had a camera._

---

Many days and nights passed like that. It became routine. Instead of just "Yugi", it became "Yugi and Seto". Seto never changed his distant and confident ways, but it seemed normal to them now. The old man never knew how they got along, but they seemed to enjoy each other's company. He learned to think nothing of it.

It was one of the days when Seto came for lunch. The two boys were in the back while Solomon worked the shop. The bell rang, signaling a customer had walked in. When the man looked up, he saw a boy no older than eleven standing there. He had wild black hair that fell in his face.

"Hello there. I don't believe I've seen you before. What's your name?"

The boy, who had wandered over to the trading card section, looked up. "I'm Mokuba. My friends told me 'bout the shop and I decided to check it out."

"Mokuba," he mumbled. He remembered the name…_Oh, right!_ "I know your brother Seto."

The black-haired kid froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, he's in the back eating with my grandson," he explained. _What irresponsible parents! I bet they don't even know where he is._

The preteen turned and gave Solomon a strange look, as if he had grown a third eye. "I'm…sorry, sir, but that's not possible."

"What do you mean?" the grandfather asked.

Mokuba walked up the counter looking concerned. The hair on the back of the man's neck stood up. "One day, my brother was in a car crash on his way to the park. Seto died six years ago."

Slowly, the man turned around to see a smirking little boy behind him.

**---**

**Cue Goosebumps music! Seriously, I felt like R.L. Stine for a moment, with the ending and all. If you have any questions, just ask. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
